Various types of chalk lines are known in the art, which typically may include a spool on which a line or string is wound. The spool, the line, and a drive transmission for the spool may be supported in a housing of the chalk line. According to certain configurations, the drive transmission may include gears, springs, and other components that connect the spool to an external handle for rewinding the line on the spool after use of the chalk line. The chalk line may include a chamber that is filled or partially filled with a colored chalk and arranged such that the line is coated in chalk as the line is wound on the spool. During use of the chalk line, the coated line may be unwound from the spool and pulled out of the housing through an aperture, such that the coated line may be “snapped” on a surface to form a line of chalk on the surface. The resulting line of chalk may be used as a reference line in construction or other applications.
After repeated use of the chalk line, the supply of chalk in the chamber may become depleted. The chalk line may include an opening that may be used to visually determine the level of chalk in the chamber and to refill the chamber with chalk, when necessary. The opening also may be used to visually inspect the spool and the line. A door or cover of the chalk line may be provided within or adjacent the opening to control access to the chamber. The door may be movable between a closed position preventing access to the chamber through the opening and an open position allowing access to the chamber through the opening, for example, for determining the level of chalk in the chamber, refilling the chamber with chalk, or inspecting the spool and the line.
The opening and the door of certain chalk lines may be configured such that a relatively small access window is provided when the door is in the open position. Such configurations may cause a user to experience problems in determining the level of chalk in the chamber, refilling the chamber with chalk, and/or inspecting the spool and the line.